


Speak

by starroasts



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, she's my collar insp, top 2D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starroasts/pseuds/starroasts
Summary: 2D shows Murdoc who holds the leash.





	Speak

“She’s my collar…” he muttered, shaking his head. The words felt like poison on his tongue. Here, alone in the living room, months after the release of _Humanz_ , 2D couldn’t believe he had allowed those words to ever pass his lips. The singer knew that Murdoc had chosen that wording for one reason only. He wanted to fuck with 2D’s head. 2D clenched his fists, nails digging into skin, and knew that Murdoc had done just that.

2D was angry. He was mad at Murdoc for being an asshole for no fucking reason, and he was furious that he was jealous of a girl that didn’t even exist. For Murdoc to even suggest that anyone besides 2D could possibly have his heart was detestable. It was the highest betrayal. Murdoc would pay.

Seething, 2D rose to his feet and sped out of the house. When he reached Murdoc’s Winnebago, he didn’t hesitate, barging in and slamming the door behind him. Sat on the bed at the far end of the Winne was Murdoc, eyes wide in surprise at the intrusion. He looked even more stunned when he saw the look on 2D’s face, which plainly expressed that the man was absolutely _pissed_.

2D took slow steps forward until he was at the foot of the bed, looming over a still very shocked Murdoc. Eyes narrowed, 2D glared at the man beneath him. Suddenly, he lurched forward, grabbing a fistful of black hair and yanking Murdoc back against the bed, earning a cry from the other man.

“' _She’s_ my collar'” he spat, crawling on top of Murdoc. His breathing ragged, Murdoc looked up at 2D with blown pupils.

“D, you know it wasn’t-” 2D pressed his knee into Murdoc’s groin, cutting him off with a sharp gasp. Tugging his hair tight, he leaned down to whisper into Murdoc’s ear.

“You will speak when I tell you to.”

Feeling a shiver run through the man under him, 2D knew that he would be obeyed. He stood, and Murdoc whined at the loss of pressure. From the foot of the bed 2D ran his eyes over the body before him.

“Touch yourself,” he instructed, firm and leaving no room for hesitation. Stripping his shirt off, Murdoc barely managed to unzip his jeans before he was pulling himself from the restraint of his boxers, already half hard. Jerking himself off with slow and languid strokes, Murdoc kept his eyes on 2D, daring him to give another command, pin him into the mattress, dominate him. The glint of excitement in his dark eyes told 2D that this would be no punishment for Murdoc. This was what he wanted: 2D, angry and shouting orders, taking over and pushing him to the edge. This was why Murdoc wrote those words. He knew what he wanted, and he knew just how to get it.

2D would be lying if he said it didn’t set his blood on fire, too.

In a second, 2D was on him, pinning his arms above his head and kissing him hard. With his free hand, 2D reached over to the bedside compartment, rifling through its contents and pulling out a bottle of lube. He pushed Murdoc’s pants down to his knees and traced his fingers up the inside of his thigh. Keeping his arms restrained with one hand, 2D used his mouth to uncap the lube and fumbled with the bottle until he had spread a generous amount over his fingers. Murdoc whined, and 2D knew he’d be complaining at the delay if he’d been allowed to speak.

Shifting to settle between Murdoc’s spread thighs, 2D kissed him as he circled a finger around his hole. Roughly, he pushed a finger inside. Gasping, Murdoc broke the kiss, and 2D moved to mouth at his neck. He sucked on the tender skin until he was sure a dark mottled bruise would form. As soon as he could, 2D added a second finger and began to scissor them inside his lover. Murdoc’s arms strained against 2D’s hand as he got more desperate to be touched. When he arched off the bed, 2D stopped moving his hand completely, making Murdoc nearly sob with need.

Slowly, 2D moved until his mouth was at Murdoc’s ear.

“If you want me,” he whispered, relishing in the breathy noises escaping the other man, “you’re going to have to beg.”

Desperate, Murdoc wasted no time.

“D, please, I- I need you to fuck me, now” he pleaded.

“That’s not good enough.” As 2D began to pull his fingers out, Murdoc gave in to his desperation.

“No! No no no please, D, I need you. God, I need you, please please fuck me ah-!” 2D rammed his fingers in and out of Murdoc as his begging became too hard to resist.

“Tell me what you want” he rasped.

“Your dick, I want your- Fuck! God, D, fuck” 2D removed his fingers and repositioned himself, pushing Murdoc’s legs up and pressing his head against Murdoc’s waiting hole.

“Please, D…” Slowly pushing in, 2D leaned down to kiss Murdoc, waiting for him to adjust. When Murdoc began to rock his hips against him, 2D began to move, slow and deep. Kissing him hard, he quickly increased their pace, adjusting the angle of his thrusts until Murdoc let out a cry. He moaned as 2D continued to pound at that same spot, and after 2D had sucked another mark into Murdoc’s neck they both knew they were close.

Breaking the kiss, 2D’s hands moved to his own neck. He took off Murdoc’s inverted cross necklace, the one that had been his for years, and strung it around Murdoc’s neck, pulling it tight until he was sputtering, gasping for air.

“Who’s your collar?” he demanded.

With a few more thrusts, Murdoc was coming, and 2D relented, releasing the pressure on his neck so he could scream “You, D!” 2D came soon after, collapsing onto the bed, breathing heavily.

“Only you.”


End file.
